


Tourvaille

by AmasPepsiSpace



Series: Fractured AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- Gastertale (Undertale), Angst, Death, Denial of Feelings, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaster Sans (Undertale), Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Possible smut, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, War, alternative universe, magick, slowest of slow burns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmasPepsiSpace/pseuds/AmasPepsiSpace
Summary: Four years ago, monsters were released from the underground. Yet- Something didn't feel right. Whether that was the tension between monsters and humans and how stubborn both races were; or it was the fact that a very important character no longer existed within this run-through. Either way, a war has been raging through America for the past three years and it's devastating.In return to the constant violence, a group named the Freedom Fighters has been created. And that's where you reside. Coming from a long line of Magicians- much like a lot of the recruits in the Resistance- you help out where you can with your Body Manipulation. As an information gatherer and recruiter for the Resistance, you have met very interesting people. But, in all honesty, you do believe this skeleton named "G" takes the cake.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Series: Fractured AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973329
Kudos: 9





	1. 01 Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :)
> 
> (If you'd like some content of both this story and The Witch's Brew follow me tumblr here; https://amasbepsispace.tumblr.com/ )

**_( Y / N )_ **

You rush to protect the group of frightened travelers. Adrenaline pumps through you as you launch your fist to come in contact with the side of the person's face. The mixed group of monsters and humans whimper and tightened the little circle as they watch you glare at the person. Disgust fills every part of your being as you see them get up and touch the side of their face. He flips out a knife and turns to face you.

"You think you can be a hero, huh?" He spits out as he readies himself.

Not a word slips from you as you suddenly move your hand to your side and push your jacket out of the way. Your fingers hover over the handle of the gun as you eye the man. Ash is in his hair, on his shirt, and his hands. Blood splotches stain his loose top and once-white shoes, jeans stained with other fluids. You try not to think about what fluids stain his jeans.

A box forms around the two of you. It's faint but anyone who passes by can tell you two are in battle. He lunges forward to get an aim at your soul, releasing a battle cry. A pitiful one, might you add. You take a step to the left, twist to dodge him, and bring your elbow towards the nape of his neck. He makes a choking noise as he stumbles and wheezes, squeezing his eyes shut. Taking this chance you roundhouse kick him to the back of his head, black combat boots making a sickening noise upon contact. You tend to forget that you have strong kicks. The man wobbles for a bit before falling face-first onto the ground. It seems that the pain finally got to him and he's out.

You squat down beside him and debated whether if you should spare him or not. Honestly, he's been complained about for the past few weeks. Stealing items, killing innocents, and honestly doing more bad than good. He's gone farther than needed with trying to show dominance in this part of the city. A terrible part, might you add. It's always fighting and backstabbing. Like a little war within a war. You teeter your head side to side for a bit as you think about it. He'd be better off dead than living.

It's when you glance up to the shaking group of survivors that you saved, do you sigh. They need help and if you were to kill this man before them, you'd lose their trust. Begrudgingly, you spare the man and stand up. A glare sits on your face as you look down on him. Bastard got lucky.

Your soul returns to your chest as you look back over to the shaking group. Any items they might have had on them are gone. Other than their clothes and tightly huddled group, they seem sad. Lost and hopeless, too.

"Why are you guys here?" You pipe up as you cock your head to the side. "It's dangerous even if you do know how to fight properly."

The silence was a good enough answer as you held your hand out. On it was two pieces of paper one with coordinates and a slip of paper with a code on it. Along with it was a map filled with details and roads on how to get to different places. Each location having a different symbol.

"Take it. You'll need it when you get to the hideout. The Fighters will take you in and to the Medics. You should be safe there. I don't think it's smart to exactly have a GPS on when you go. The Phoenix Core is the closest one and is your best bet to getting to safety. They'll direct you where to go from thereon. If they ask who sent you, tell them Celemency sent you." They look at the items with hesitance. "I don't bite... Much. You don't have to worry about me harming you."

One of the members with short pastel green hair and porcelain skin that's dotted with freckles smiles, and grabs it. The human looks over the coordinates and map. Their brows were strewn together as they quietly mumbled to themselves. Taking this chance, you realize how beat up they were. The current human reading the map looks like they took a lot of the beating. Their black and red hoodie is torn, their boots caked in mud, ash, and you think blood as well. Their bags were tattered and dirty. The group must have been traveling for a while now.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" They question, tilting their head.

"Depends on which route, hun. If you were to take the more discreet path it'd take a day and a half. If you start now, you'll arrive tomorrow evening. The discreet path is more... Troublesome, terrain wise but it's best if you wish to throw off people who follow you," you shift your weight onto your left leg, check your nails. Blood is beneath them- making you scrunch your nose up- and you can feel the dirt all over your hands. "If you wish to arrive quickly though just exit the city and follow that blue line."

"You're helping us because?" They squint at you.

"Because that's what Freedom Fighters do," you flash them a winning smile before turning on your heel. "Get going. People aren't so sweet around here."

You could hear shuffling and murmurs from behind you as they start to disappear to your left. Looking over you give a small smile as the monsters and smaller beings get giddy at the thought of finally finding a haven to reside at. That's you're job, though, isn't it? You go out and find people to recruit and help out with the Freedom Fighters. Sending them to the closest base and allow the people at that base sort them out. Beneath different circumstances, you tend to radiate a happy and comforting aura. But, you digress. You're out in this part of the city because you need parts.

A friend mentioned that someone owed her a favor. You're going to their spot now. The parts are just some useful items that are hard to come by ever since the war has started. You're quite happy that your friend has a lot of contacts. Suppose coming from a family rich with spies and assassins can do that.

"How may I help?" The man behind the counter smiles at you.

"I'm here to pick up for a friend," you set the paper down. Blue wax with the initials A.N sitting in it. A flash of recognition goes through his eyes before he turns around.

"How has she been? Last time I saw her, she was bidding goodbye to my son. Is she eating well?"

"If by eating well you mean having her friends drag her out of the Map Room to eat and get drinks, then sure. She has no self-preservation." It's quite aggravating whenever you have to drag her out. "Other than that, she's as fine as anyone can get during the war."

He sets a box down before you. A white container with rounded edges. It looks sleek as two lines go down the middle and connect in the front. A simple button sits at the lines. You grimace at how expensive it looks. There's no way in hell you'd be able to get that thing out of here without being jumped. Everyone in this part is desperate.

"I know, I know," he wipes his hands on a towel in a fruitless attempt to get rid of oil. "It's expensive and it'll attract the eye. That's why these boxes have something real interestin' in them. Press that button and it'll look like a regular old used box."

"No way," you look down at it and almost giggle out how giddy you feel. "There's actual technology like that?"

"Ma'am, we might be in a hell hole but this is still the most advanced city in the country. That thing there is something my son sent me before he went his separate way. That'll keep your items safe and sound while you travel to... Well, where ever needs it."

"This means so much," you bow your head a bit in gratitude.

He waves a hand with a small laugh, quickly dismissing your bow. Instead, he just simply pats the counter and smiles at you that you'd call fatherly.

"Not an issue, Clem. Not an issue."

Clem. You forgot that's how you introduced yourself to him. It's actually how you introduce yourself to everyone you don't call close. It's a simple name that stemmed from your soul trait; Clemency. Revealing your true name is too risky. Humans and Monsters alike can search the database for your real name and find it. They can't- however- search for the name Clem seeing as how it's not your birth name nor is it fully registered. Ever since the war, it's been hard to keep track of who's who and where people are at.

"It might not seem an issue to you but I ensure you, without this, we'd be screwed. Have a good day, Sir. Tell the Missuses that I said hello and if she ever needs anything, contact Kinder. She'd love to hear from you that wasn't business."

"And so would we. Be safe out there. Don't want one of my best customers getting hurt."

The conversation ends there with a friendly "later" as you exit the store. You hug the box tightly to you. Despite the clear illusion of looking like a crappy box, you can feel the box's true form against you. It's sleek and surprisingly warm surface presses against your exposed side. Your f/c and light gray jacket hang loosely from your form as your combat boots click against the floor. Fleeting e/c pools filled with paranoia scans your surroundings as you slip between alleyways and back streets.

A shrill childish scream rips through the night. Its sudden appearance startles you as you fumble with the box. Your knee slams down onto the ground, a rock-breaking skin and creating a fresh wound. You hiss in pain as the box falls into your hands. The sudden weight throwing you off balance and pushing you back. Your head hits the cement ground and another a noise of pain escapes you. Out of a force of habit, all pain receptors turn off. Any pain you were registering suddenly stops as you pull yourself up. The rock- which impaled your knee- falls off, fresh blood on it. You silently agree with yourself that the pain receptors shall come back on when you get back to safety.

Body Manipulation. It's the power you have. You're not that special much to normal people's dismay. Magicians exist all over the world. Despite magic being thin in the old world- before the war- people who held a strong connection to magicians could reach out and grasp it. They nurtured and adored magic but were still fearful of themselves. Of magic. You are no different. You fear magic but you will use it. Mostly to aid in raids and others.

"Oh, shit-" you check the box. No scratches, dents, nothing. It's still pristine and new looking. You tap the button once more to have the illusion return. "Thank goodness... Now, what created that scream?"

You look up from the alleyway. Lights flick on as you see a being jump from one roof to another. Faintly, if you strain your ears enough, you could hear cussing. A gruff annoyed voice cursing whatever situation made the kid scream. You tilt your head as curiosity fills you. You're not risking this box, however. So no matter how curious you are you won't go up and find out who made that child scream.

A few minutes go by as you stare at the box, walking towards the drop off area. This box needs to get back to Hearth. A being- someone going by the name of W.D.- made a mention that a replica of the Core- albeit smaller and easily portable- has lost a few gears and fuel. You're aware that he majors within the science department and you tend not to question things that monsters do- but- you'd like to meet this man and ask him why this machine needs such high-grade biochemical fuel and such expensive gears. Why does this Core need so much of it, too?

Your phone rings, startling you a bit. A scowl surfaces as you grab your phone and answer it. Slowly, you're starting to hate how everything has been making you jump.

"Clem!" A happy voice chirps on the other side. "Cerik told me you got the box! How is he? How's his wife? His shop? Does he need anything?"

"Kinder. Shut. Up," You sigh and give a small laugh. "He's fine. His shop is fine, as well. His wife is fine, too. Is there a reason why you called me?"

"What? I can't call my friend casually from the safety of my apartment?" You hear her eye roll. "But, yes, I did call you for a reason. W.D warped over here out of panic. He said his assistant reported to him that the core recorded something that caught her attention. A sudden shift within the magical atmosphere. I'm not an expert in the field of magical auras nor am I sensitive to it but he said it was somewhere near here. It feels weird now that he's focusing on it, he said."

"How- How do you understand him?"

You shift the box to rest against your hip as you slip out of the alleyway. The density of buildings has thinned out, allowing you to breathe. It felt too dense when navigating the city. You're quite happy that the drop-off area- along with the Phoenix Core base- isn't close to the city. You can see the stars where it's located. The light pollution is terrible in the city and you despise it.

"I don't. I'm just amazing at charades. Also- ASL. But that's beside the point. Did you feel anything, possibly?" Concern drips from Kinder's voice. "Maybe saw or heard something out of place?"

"Seeing as how I'm in the shit part of the city, no," you walk down the sidewalk and kick a small rock before crossing the street. "Also- Is the box's ride here?"

"Yeah! Iggy should be waiting for it. You know... Everyone misses you. Why don't you come back to Phoenix Core and rest? Iggy misses talking to you, ya know. Along with JJ and Emmy."

"Nope!" You pop the 'p' as you look at the ground. The cement slowly turns to dirt as you continue on your way to the drop off area. "Too risky and too busy."

"Clem!" She whines. "I'm the only one who knows where you're at! I had Iggy on my ass yesterday when I said you'll be dropping off the box today! We both know that the Soul Reapers aren't on you anymore. Why are you hiding?"

You grunt in response. It's a topic you wish not to talk about to her. The event happened months ago, sure, but the wound is still fresh. Forests still frighten you, much to your dismay.

"Fine. I'll change the topic. You know you didn't answer my question earlier, right? About anything being different and a possible indicator of a magical shift? You're not getting away that easily, Missy!"

"Damn. Alright," you shake your head. "I heard a kid scream not too long ago but I don't know what caused it. Someone was cursing like a demon was on them but I didn't question it. It's the shit part of town. Right before I entered Cerik's shop, I took care of a dude who was harassing a group of wanderers. Oh- They'll also be on their way to- well- the Phoenix Core base. I gave them the basic code to get in and get sorted."

"Oh? What's the group made of?"

There it is! A sleek black scooter bike. Someone leans against it, back to you. Dark blue streaks mix in with his raven hair. His whistling comes to a stop as you reach the beginning of the energy barrier. His hands tighten their grip on his leather jacket as he feels you at the edge of the energy barrier.

"Hey, Clem," he gently pipes up. "Nice to know you're alive."

"Hey Igs," you set the box at the edge of the energy barrier. "Nice to know you're still keeping to leather."

"You make it sound bad."

"... I like it," you give a bittersweet smile that he can't see. "I guess Kinder told you?"

"Yup!" Kinder chirps from the phone. You pull it away and click speakerphone. "Don't get mad, please. You know he's amazing at keeping secrets."

"I'm-" You sigh with a small nervous laugh, "- I'm not mad. Between everyone? I think I trust you and him the most..."

"Are you ever going to come back, Y/n?"

You can hear your friend shift to face you. A snort escapes you as you shove your free hand into your pocket. Integrity - Igs (or, by Kinder, Iggy) and Kindness- by you and Igs, Kinder- are your closest friends in the base. In the entire Freedom Fighter Resistance, actually. As you look up to him, the deep Atlantic ocean stares into your soul.

"Shit- I don't know?" You groan and you can hear Kinder whine. "Don't ask me that stuff."

"We all know you're needed at the base!" Kinder argues before sighing, her patience wearing thin. "Let's drop the topic. We all know that she won't answer no matter how much we bug her."

Silence settles between the three of you as he moves around his scooter bike to pick up the box. He gives a gentle smile and lifts his fist as an invitation to a fist bump. You shake your head and snicker as you bump fists with him. It was somewhat lazy and relaxed than your normal ones.

"Just know that the Freedom Fighters will always be delighted when you come back, okay?"

"I know, dude. Be safe."

He gives a nod before loading the box onto his scooter bike. The two of you wave goodbye to one another as he drives off. Kinder bids a soft goodbye, saying that she's needed in the Medical Bay. A sigh escapes your lips as you fiddle with the hand chain absentmindedly. You feel like it's going to be a long day.

* * *

Gun fires come from the convenience store, drawing your attention. You raise a brow as you slowly approach the store. A gasp of surprise escapes you as an officer is flung your way. Their gun clatters a bit to your right as you duck in hopes of avoiding getting hit by them. Each human soul was - is- an unsettling blue as they're flung to different directions. Some grip their guns tight enough to not have it be flung from them. Others take aim and fire. Your nose wrinkles and you flinch as you hear a sickening _crunch._ The monster didn't seem to happy to hear the noise either as they flinch for themselves. Their back was to you as they defended themself. Perhaps they were aware of your presence or not, but either way, you don't want to upset them.

Suddenly, you're hyper-aware of your foot being tapped with by something cold. Your e/c hues shoot down to see an officer- weak and rather bloodied- holding a gun.

"Take him down, kid," they cough. "Monsters shouldn't be allowed to thrive on the surface."

"What did he do?" You ask as you crouch down and pick the officer up, leaning them against the nearby wall. "He couldn't have done anything that bad that needed you guys to fire at him, right?"

"Kid-" They hiss as you apply the rubbing alcohol around their wound, "- you're seriously asking that?"

"Call me kid one more time and I won't bandage your wounds. Yes, I'm asking you this because all you authoritative figures tend to be bitches and bias as fuck," you snap back.

An uncomfortable weight suddenly appears on your chest, holding you in place. You freeze, any movement you were previously doing, as you see the officer's eyes grow with some version of terror, stops. Mentally, you can hear them saying "This is why" as they scramble for the gun that you rested beside them. They struggle to get up and turn to face the monster in hopes of downing them. Magic courses through your soul. It tangles itself through the gentle glowing light lime soul. A golden color creeps around the edges and entwines itself with your already pulsing magic. It's uncomfortable. _Painful_. To feel magic invade yours. You hear the officer pull the trigger, releasing a loud "no" from you as you feel your body hit the ground. All air is knocked from you and the pain fades away.

Silence fills the area as you stare at the night sky. You can't see the stars as light pollutes it. _Disgusting_ , you think. You want to see the stars. Especially if you're sitting on your death bed.

Your hand reaches up to your necklace. The upside-down heart giving a dim glow of red before it fades to a gentle lime green color. _Frisk._ Your brows scrunch together as the familiar weight is placed upon your chest. Before you know it, your back is off the ground and your a few inches off the floor. You turn your head to look over your shoulder and are surprised by how similar this monster looks to the Head Royal Scientist. It's uncanny. _Uncomfortable_. The two perfectly circular holes in the palm of his ivory-colored bones. It makes you wonder who he is.

It suddenly dawns on you that this monster plans on crushing you like how a large Russian man would crush a soda can.

"Wait- Wait!" You cry out as struggle to move in a futile attempt to not have him kill you. "I'd say don't kill me but I feel like that'd press you on more towards killing me! Just- Let me- Oh god!"

He flicks his wrist towards him which sent you flying towards him. You stop an inch away from his scowling face. Eyes wide with bewilderment and fright as he makes a gesture for you to continue. Oh- Oh okay, so he's giving you a chance.

"Oh- Okay- Uhm- I-" Your nervous ridden eyes scan each officer that you see. Being a Freedom Fighter means being wanted by _both_ sides. You've lost enough people to both sides by simply mentioning the name. "Can we- perhaps- move to a more discreet location? It'd be more beneficial to your-"

"You say it'd be beneficial for _my_ safety when in reality it'd be yours," he snaps back.

"Yes and no. It'd be beneficial for both of us but go off, I guess."

He squints at you. The look he holds is judgemental as if it's his role. As if he were the judge of your sins and what you've done. That thought made you feel every wrong thing that you did slither across your body.

"Also, I'd very much like to turn my pain receptors back on but in a place where I wouldn't create such a terrible scene, ya know? Pain receptors hurt when they get turned back on and when I've had mine off for a few hours."

He huffs, rolled his eye, and tells you to shut your eyes. You comply in hopes of not getting your pitiful ass handed to you by an obvious mini-boss monster. Despite closing your eyes, you feel warm boney hands be placed upon them (though you believe it's futile seeing as how he has a gaping circular hole in his hand) before releasing a shout of surprise. It was a moment but it was long enough for you to feel your body go through two temperatures; volcanic hot and Atlantic sea cold. You feel him retract his hand and tell you to reopen your eyes.

The scenery was different. You two stood outside the city in a calm field of grass that swayed in the wind like waves. It was tall enough to tickle the tips of your fingers before the skeleton monster gestures for you to speak.

"Let me down, yeah? It's not fun feeling your magic prod around my body. I'd also like to crumble down to the floor like a piece of paper when I get the pain back," you say.

"How'd you turn them off in the first place?" He asks, brow quirking up. "Thought you humans couldn't do that."

"You wouldn't be wrong. Not many can do that. Only the people who's magic or powers allow them to manipulate their bodies," you feel your foot hit the ground as he gently let you down. The warm yellow magic that surrounded you disappear into the air like smoke. Speaking of smoke, the monster before you pulls out one and lights it with his magic. The simple action startling you as it reminds you of W.D. whenever he got severely stressed. "But that's beside the point, isn't it?"

"I don't remember humans being able to use magic."

"You've either been living beneath a rock or you're unbelievably oblivious," you cock a brow up. "How do you _not_ know? The Human Capital and the Monster Kingdom use magicians. Now hush and listen, please? I'm part of the Freedom Fighters, okay? I don't know about you but saying that near any authoritative person- monster or human- can lead to me _dying_."

"What's that?"

"You're shitting me, right?"

"You're not answering me question."

You puff your cheeks out and cross your arms. Does this monster not know about why it's dangerous about being a Freedom Fighter? Does he not know that Monsters and Humans are in an all-out war?

"Listen, doll, I'll do us both favor and-"

"No!" You cry out and grab his arm before realizing what you're doing. Once it's settled in, however, you retract your arm. "That- My apologies. If you plan on returning to the city, don't. You're probably being searched for. Listen. You're not from here, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" He puffs the cigar that sits between his pristine teeth. "My appearance?"

"What? No, no!" You wave your hand as a small laugh escapes you. "It's the ignorance of your surrounding world."

He quirks a nonexistent brow at you, wishing for you to continue. You give a small bittersweet smile, craving for that sweet ignorant bliss, as you lean back a bit and look up to the sky. Ash and embers of burnt paper flit through it, a single piece of bloodied paper with a code on it dancing with them.

"You're in a war. And you don't even seem to know it."


	2. 02 - Buddy System

**_( Y / n )_ **

"We really gotta stop meeting like this," you smile at the scowling skeleton.

The two of you are currently stuck in a tightly knitted alleyway escaping upset jerks who've decided to go after you two. Two separate incidents colliding together.

It's been almost an entire week since you first met the rather salty skeleton. He's made you shut up on multiple accounts with a simple look due to how intimidating he looks. You mentally joked that he'd get along well with W.D but then that just spiraled downwards. With the two cracks, the salty attitude, and how a single glance can shut you up quickly. You feel like they'd bond over their loathing for your chaos.

A sigh escapes you as you gesture to take a right. He's only relying on you to get out of this mess. Honestly? You've encountered almost every day of the week and each time he's in trouble. A mom getting hissy he made a baby cry, accidentally hurting someone, he purposely stole one time (didn't like it), and a few other small accidents. Each one led to him needing to be on the run. Each one making him encounter you. You're pretty sure he's wanting to encounter anyone and everyone else _but_ you at this point. Not your fault that you have shit luck.

"Take the left, go up the ladder, and just travel by rooftop. Don't get spotted," you gesture. "And since you're so _prone_ to getting in trouble, if you get chased, just teleport to... I don't know, the fields?"

You think it's pretty stupid that he hasn't teleported each time he's gotten into trouble. He could zap anywhere and everywhere yet he doesn't do it when he's running from the police. 

"Har har, you think I haven't tried," he sneers and holds his wrist up. "They aren't stupid."

"They aren't smart either," you groan and grab the cuffs around his wrist before slamming it against the corner of a wall. "And they're stupid for never checking. They think that they can control with fear! Yaay, sure! Become the nightmare fuel for everyone."

Sarcasm laces every part of your voice as speak. It leaks into your body language via aggravation as your face contorts to disdain. Silence flits between you two before you shove him towards the small alleyway. Officers don't give up so quickly and they're after him for being a monster. You? Well- You're a Freedom Fighter. _You're on sight._

"But seriously. I'd much rather encounter you throwing a bitch fit over someone annoying rather than you running because you did something wrong. Go."

Bewildered. He looks bewildered as you shove him more towards the alleyway. You're clearly not joining him for an escapade like all the other times. Well- Of course not. You're tired. Tired of trying to get him to go to a place of safety. Tired of telling him to try his best _not_ to get into trouble. You're just _tired_ . After he left the field you turned your pain receptors back on. You've been in pain ever since. It's dull pain now. Just discomfort at this point. Still. The pain along with trying to not have a monster kill themself is just... _Draining_. So you've decided that you're done and won't try convincing him to not hurt himself. If you encounter him, you'll provide aid.

"I heard them over here."

He's gone by now. You heard him scale up the ladder. A quiet sigh escapes you as you take a few steps back. You've escaped from them once, you can do it again. You've done multiple times, actually. The first time was hard. The fifth time was easy. Now it's just a chore.

You're over the wall by the time they skid to a stop and find nothing. Exhaustion is starting to seep into your bones as you walk out of the alleyway. This is perhaps the... The fifth time you've encountered him this week. It's Friday, too.

"Man, what the fuck?" You hiss out as you kick a rock harshly.

The glowing upside-down heart brightens before dimming. It thrums a tune on repeat. Just a small tune as you stomp down the sidewalk. This is so- so-

Ugh!

You want to throw a fit! A tantrum! You want to run around the city, find that damn skeleton, and- and- _slap him!_ You'll forfeit his bone marrow privileges! Who runs around and creates problems? What monster is so suicidal that he just fucking runs around like no problem? What the fuck? You swear to whatever deity you hold dear. If you find this skeleton again and he's creating a problem? Oh, you're so going to blow. You're gonna blow up in his face and just get so-

"Argh!" You run your hands through your hair. "Ow!"

Sudden pain jolts through your entire being. Your hand flies up to your chest as you crouch down. It comes in waves as you bite your lip. God- It hurts. It's painful. You can try to ignore it all you want but the moment you get overwhelmed by any emotion it just- it _hurts_. You hate it! You hate being a magician, you hate your soul, you hate your issue, and you definitely hate this war! If this war didn't start then the only thing you have to worry about is Kinder, Nova, and your damn fucked up soul.

It takes a bit for your soul to relax and stop straining itself. Throughout that entire time of pain- which also includes you debating on turning off your pain receptors (you decided against it)- you stumbled your way through the city and back to your lovely penthouse. The money the Freedom Fighters gain is surprisingly well.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Mhm, peachy," you give a strained smile to the room service. "I just overworked myself, 's all. Don't worry about it!"

"Are you sure?" They were always sweet. The last time they saw you come back, you were bloodied. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You're so cute! Yes, I'm sure. Uh- Can you possibly get me something warm? Like tea?"

You might just take a warm bath to take care of the tension in your body. In all honesty, you need some real TLC. Running around the city for an entire week with consistent pain in your body- not to mention your soul being an ass- isn't exactly fun. Nor is it easy on you. A bath sounds nice, actually. Lovely, even.

"Of course! Is there anything else?" They smile.

"No. Thank, though. Truly! I mean it!" 

They nod, giving a small curtsey, before rushing out of your penthouse to grab some tea. Sometimes you wonder why you ask them when you can make your own but then realize; they make a delicious tea. It's a mix of two types of tea with some sugar and honey. Makes your insides feel all warm and fuzzy whenever you drink it.

You draw a bath. A snicker escapes you as you remember the time your little friend found you. Sometimes, you let the bathroom become a sauna! One time, you stayed in the bathroom for too long and passed out. It's a little joke but they still worry.

"Tea?"

" **_AH_ **-" You jump a bit, startled.

"I'm so sorry!" They squeak and draw back a bit. "I called you a few times? I suppose you were on autopilot..."

"I- Wh-" You pause for a moment before a laugh escapes you. "I'm fine! I think- I'm pretty sure it's just... It's just been a _long_ week."

* * *

AJ returned with an irritated look. Apparently, there's been a sudden visit from a friend. It made you scrunch your brows as you wipe yourself down before slipping into some rather cozy PJs. Some loose black sweats with a nice white crop top. This entire building is owned by the Freedom Fighters. It's not a base but it's a place you find safety in. Due to how high ranking you are (honestly, it's probably because of Kinder and Ina).

They've supplied everyone in this building with a lovely amount of comfortable clothes, resources, and quite a lot of other things. Once more! You are surprised by just how much income the Freedom Fighters have.

You run your brush through your hair as you stare into the mirror. Honestly? You look like shit. Pretty sure you looked like roadkill when you entered. Despite having taken a wonderfully hot bath, you can tell you're stressed. Exhaustion is still evident on your face and the eyebags just don't help. You're frustrated. Tired. That Skeleton monster- god you don't even have his _name_ \- has been running you dead. Most monsters learn within two incidents. _It's been five days_. Five days of him doing stupid stuff and getting in trouble. It's draining. Despite this, however, you still want him to be safe.

"-- so damn close you can just waltz right in here as if you know her so well--"

Your brows scrunch together. Is AJ okay? They normally don't yell unless something has gone awry or an unfavorable situation landed on their shoulders.

"-- Who the _fuck_ are you?"

That's alarming. They don't yell but cursing? You've only heard AJ curse once and that was when their sibling called them back at Hearth.

"AJ? Is something wrong?" Concern laces your voice.

They haven't been discreet when they started to become the main person tending to you. At the start of this month- actually- AJ appeared and started doing everything. You knew it was Ina being concerned about you. She assigned someone to you to ensure your health is fine. In return, you've started to slowly become attached to them. You slightly dislike it.

"I- Uh- Uhm-"

"They're fine, dollface."

"Oh," you glance at the mirror and wrinkle your nose. When did your hair get- _Wait that's not AJ._ "Wait-"

It takes a few moments before a screech escapes you. What the hell? How the _fuck_ did that stupid lanky trouble magnet skeleton find you? How the actual _fuck_ did he even get in here? Did AJ let him in? How did he convince them? Oh my god-

You slam the bathroom door open and- _why is he sitting there like he owns the place_?

"AJ WHAT THE FUCK?" You cry out, motioning towards the skeleton. "WHY IS HE _HERE_?"

"I- He shoved his way in!" AJ replies back, voice going a bit high. "And he was looking at the penthouse button and so I went 'fuck this bastard' because he had authorities on his tail!"

"HE HAD **_WHAT?_ **"

" _AUTHORITIES!_ "

" **_AJ!_ **"

" _I'M SORRY!_ "

You run a hand over your face as you stare at the floor, hand on hip. This is stressful. This is so terribly stressful. How has your soul not given out? Oh, right, because your favorite little human is helping it stay together. You're going to need an entire truckload of sweets for darling little Frisk.

"Heya, Doll."

"Don't call her _'doll'_ you asshat!" AJ hisses.

"Down, AJ," you groan as you throw your head back a bit, palm against your eyes. "What in the mother of fucking _hell_ did you _do?_ "

You need to breathe or you're going to get hurt again. He doesn't need to see you keeling over in pain. It'll hurt worse and you don't want to turn pain receptors off. You don't think your magic can work with your soul, actually.

He seemed startled at your tone. You genuinely care about his safety, yes, but this is just frustrating! What is his issue?

"I-"

"Don't answer it," you mumble tiredly. "I'm more concerned about how you found me."

"Your soul has quite the unique song," he answers rather quickly.

"Pardon?"

"Your soul, doll," you scowl at the nickname. "Every soul produces a nice little hum. An entire song based on that person. Your soul doesn't, though. It's like listening to one part of a song on repeat. Like the intro?"

You falter and you know he notices. He cocks a brow up as he watches you waddle over to another couch. Could he hear the exhaustion in your soul? Or did he hear what you want everyone to hear? Is it like a mask?

"Can everyone hear the music?" You ask quietly, laying on the couch. "Or is just a skeleton thing?"

"Most monsters can," he answers. "'m not surprised if only skeletons can hear yours, though. It's quiet. Like you don't wanna be noticed."

"Why's that?"

"Curious, ain't ya?" He snickers a bit before resting a hand over his chest. "Because skeletons rely on their soul for _everything_. We ain't got muscles or bones, dollface. Nothin' to really hold us together minus our magic."

"I know that. Gaster wouldn't shut up about how sensitive skeleton monsters are. But like- How come _you_ can hear it so well?" You yawn and rub your eyes.

"Ms. L/n, please. Your soul," AJ gently pipes up. "You've been awake for almost five days straight with barely any sleep."

**_( G )_ **

"Five days?" You quietly say as you watch her chest rise and fall. "What's that about?"

"Five days worrying about _you_ , dumbfuck," AJ hisses out. "God, you frustrate me. She's been doing everything to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Talkin' to the authorities, pulling strings, using her influence as a former Heiress. What did you do to make her get so worried?"

You don't know and honestly? You're just as confused. Here, before you, is a sweet gal who's trying to save your ass. The first time you encountered her, you were so ready to snap her soul in half. But, well, _one_ you're uncomfortable seeing her soul out and exposed. It glows comfortingly in the necklace that dangles around her neck. Why is it even out?

"What's up with her soul?"

Yes, you're aware of how sensitive the topic of souls is. You're a monster who depends _soul_ ely (hehehe). Take your soul too far, you're screwed. If it's out of your body without your permission? You're screwed. Don't have a soul? How the fuck are you living?

"Snrk- You don't have authorized information to that," AJ rolls their eyes before stopping. "Do you?"

"Wouldn't you know since you're oh-so-very close to her?" You shoot back.

"Well- Ugh! You look like Gaster, the fuck am I supposed to assume? That the Gaster wanna-be reject doesn't have _some_ authorization to her information?" They grumble.

You feel yourself sneer at the fact that they called you a reject wanna-be. That's far from the truth and, obviously, they don't know that. You lean back further into the plush couch as you look back at the ever so kind stranger. Her soul's lighting fluctuates to the sweet tune's beat. Is her soul really just that small? How pitiful if it is.

"Stop staring," AJ hisses.

"What? You're her lover?" You shoot at them. Oh, looks like you hit something. Their face lights up with red as they stumble over their words. "So you ain't her lover but you're crushin' on her? Cute."

"Shut. The fuck up," they groan. "Listen! Why the hell are you here?"

"She said I gotta find a place to stay safe at," you shrug. "What place is safer than where she's stayin'? She did offer."

Not directly, of course. She offered to give you some version of safety. Why not just, you know, use it? Although, it wasn't a surprise when she got upset about you appearing here. You did invite yourself.

"Fine. Whatever. Pick her up, we're moving her to her bedroom. I'm but a meek human being. I can't grow another goddamn arm and open the door to her room," AJ growls. "Don't do anything funny or I swear to-"

"Mmph."

Both of you go silent. L/n shifts with scrunched brows and a wrinkled nose. AJ must have gotten loud for her to pick up. She moves to bury her into the soft fabric of an ombre pillow. Cute. Hopefully, she doesn't cling to you when you go to set her down.

* * *

**_( Y / N )_ **

Your nose wrinkles at the feeling of being poked. A thin, boney-like, finger pokes at your cheek again. A snicker escapes them as you huff and turn around to avoid their poking. It doesn't work. They lean against your bed a bit more to poke your cheek. Honest to god, if they don't leave you alone, you'll bite their finger.

" _What are you doing_?" Someone whisper yells.

"Poke 'er cheek? 'S funny."

" _Stop that! Let her sleep!_ "

"Nah."

" **_Poke me again and I'll bite you_ **," you growl out.

"Aye, but you haven't and my goal was ta wake ya!" He smirks. God, you hate that smirk. You hate his face, actually... No, no you don't. He's kind of attractive but you won't say that. You'll punch his face before you say that. "Get up, dolly."

"There are exactly 206 ways I can harm you."

"Ya threatin' me?" He sounds actually surprised and humored by that.

A groan escapes you as you grab a pillow and throw it at his face. Come on, can't you just sleep? Please? Five days without much sleep and when you finally get it? He's waking you up.

"Ms. L/n-"

"No. Stop. Just-" You sigh as you sit up. "I'm up and awake. Minds as well start moving, right? Whatever happens, however, blame it on him."

AJ snickers as you hear an offended gasp escape the skeleton next to you. They curtsey before waltzing out of the room with a gentle smile. You appreciate AJ so much. What an absolute lad. You came back one time and they were so happy about it. That's probably when you've decided to just let them room with you, honestly.

"So... Your soul?"

"Oh my god," you groan as you fall back. "Yes, it's fine! No, I don't know why it's like this. No, W.D doesn't either. Yes, Papyrus hates it when I'm pushing myself because it reminds him of W.D. No, Frisk won't tell you why it's like this either. And- _no-_ I'm not happy about it either."

"Whoa," he throws his hands up in defense. "Wasn't askin' about it like that. I was gonna ask what trait, yeesh. Never seen a soul like yours before."

You buffer for a bit. Oh. You suppose you were being a bit aggressive, huh? Honestly, mornings aren't great when- Oh- Ouchie. Yeah- This is what you mean. Mornings aren't great after straining your soul. Your entire body starts to hurt.

"Clemency. My soul trait is Clemency. You can call me Clem, by the way. Everybody does minus AJ and a few others."

And this is where he gives his name... Hopefully. Ugh- Your head is hurting you so badly. It's like- Like someone hit you with a bat? You suppose it. You hope it's not a migraine.

"You okay there, doll?"

At this point, there's no stopping him, huh? With the entire 'doll' nickname? The name itself makes you cringe and wrinkle your nose. He's either doing it out of habit or out of spite. Maybe both.

"Mhm, peachy... Brain hurty," you mutter. "Soul straining isn't fun."

"Never is. Don't you have something for that?" He tilts his head as he leans against the nightstand. "Or are you too stubborn for that?"

A snort escapes you. This is probably the only casual conversation you two have ever had. That's... Kind of funny, huh? You said you'd rather encounter him throwing a bitch fit over something else or not being chased. Yet- here you are. Talking to him in your bedroom as if you two were good friends.

"Ms. L/n? I heard you had a headache?" AJ pops back in with some tea. "I made some golden flower tea that Frisk sent."

A smile graces your features. Frisk must have witnessed your soul straining to have sent some of the tea over. That or W.D did. And everyone knows he's a hardass when it comes to expressing emotions. He's all science and factual. Never really... Well- Never truly _emotion_ smart.

AJ leaves before sending a pointed glare to the skeleton next to you. That makes you chortle a bit before you sip the tea. It's sweet with a gentle hint of honey.

"So... Am I just gonna keep calling you 'Skeleton', 'W.D Reject', and 'Trouble Magnet' or you gonna give me an actual name?" You ask him.

"Eh, do I _really_ want you to know my name? A Freedom Fighter?" He teasingly asks. "G. The names G, doll."

"G, hm?" You sip the tea. "Well, G. I think you should be introduced to the buddy system."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the scene of AJ and Clem panicking was so much fun. It's also gonna be so much fun writing interactions whenever G and AJ encounter one another. God, you gotta love rivals.


End file.
